Hidden Gem
by NY.NY.NY
Summary: This is the story of Bella and Edwards child Renesmee. She is seventeen now and this is what happens to her.
1. Meltdown

**Hidden Gem - Chapter 1: The Meltdown**

I could hear the snow crunching from under my feet as I walked across the meadow. I had been coming here since I was a kid and it always helped me when I was worried. It was pretty cold at this time of the year, but I couldn't feel it, all of my feelings were completely numb.

Finally I could see the lake. My favourite place, situated at the end of the meadow. I started to jog towards it and collapsed in a heap on the ground in front of it. I lay there for I don't know how long, running my hand through the water creating swirls and patterns. I breathed in the cold winter air and smelt the wild flowers and the old woody smell. This was my favourite smell and calmed me when I was stressed.

I didn't know what to do. I was a one of a kind freak. There was no one like me. I felt so alone and I would never fit in. I was 7 years old now but had the body of a full grown adult. My body would never change now, it was frozen into place no matter how old I get. I don't understand why my mother wanted this. Even though I'm not fully vampire I still feel the same and am basically dead. This haunts me so and I wish my father had saved my mother from becoming a monster and destroyed me. I am nothing to this world.

And now everything has just gotten whole lot more complicated. My best friend – the one who I can tell everything to, has admitted to being attracted to me and has imprinted on me. I really can't handle this anymore; I mean who wants to marry your best friend? Everything always seems to go wrong when you fall in love – just like my mother..

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Stranger

My mother almost died when she fell in love. My dad left her and she jumped off a cliff, but Jake saved her. It seems weird that Jake used to fancy my mum now me. It is kind of disturbing actually. I think I would have preferred to have Jakey as my dad rather than Edward. He doesn't even care for me.

Just then I heard the sound of footsteps coming towards me. I sprinted off into the forest. I was fast, I have to give vampires credit for that. I ran as fast as I could but I knew I would be no match for a vampire or werewolf. I climbed up a tree and sat there for a minute. I couldn't hear anything at all. So I slid down and looked around. Where on earth was I? It was getting dark and I had no clue about how to get back.

I screamed as I felt hands on my shoulders. I turned around and punched with all my might.

"OMG! Jake are you alright?" I screamed.

"Gosh Renesmee, you sure can punch even for a halfy." He winked.

"Jake, don't ever scare me like that again!"

"Aww come off it Nessie, I was just checking to see if you were alright and you sprinted off like that. What's the matter?"

"Nothing to concern you."

"Why are you always being so moody all the time?"

"Excuse me? Me being moody? I wonder why?" I said sarcastically.

"Nessie please, I know what this is about.. I know I was a bit blunt with it but I really like you and I will care for you."

That's when I burst into tears. I didn't know what to do anymore. Jacob pulled me into his firm, warm chest and I just let everything out..

**Review Please .**


	3. Love

"Ness, are you okay now?"

I wiped my eyes and looked into his. His eyes were full of love and were a dark brown warm colour. Then something inside me clicked. I needed to be with him, I just knew it. He was right, we were meant for each other.

I stood on my tiptoes and stroked his cheek, ever so slowly and gently.

"Ness..?"

"Ness, what's going on?"

"Hmmm" I whispered.

"Ness, one minute your telling me that you don't want to be with me then the next you are looking like you want me, please explain?"

"Okay, well something inside of me just clicked, I want to be with you Jake. Forever and ever. I know I love you, I have never felt this way before. Please be with me Jake?"

"Woah. I'm so happy I came to find you now! Ness, I've always loved you. Since I saw you the first second you were born."

I smiled and slowly moved closer to him. I leaned up to his lips. I let my lips brush his ever so lightly and then I kissed him tenderly. I only meant for a little gentle kiss but he must have gotten the wrong idea. His lips all of a sudden kissed me like we only had a few seconds to live. He used all of his force and soon I fell backwards onto the ground with him on top. But this didn't stop him, his hands we searching my body, his hands moved very slowly up my thigh. Suddenly I had to stop this I nudged him off me, but he didn't move so I gave him one big shove. Jake flew into the tree in front of me. I burst out laughing and he joined in. This started as one of the worst days in my life but turned into one of the best!


End file.
